Recently, an external electronic device (for example, a mobile terminal) is widely used based on mobility thereof. Accordingly, the external electronic device may support various services, for example, recommending restaurants based on a location. To this end, it is important to accurately measure the location of the external electronic device.
In order to measure the location of the external electronic device, a location determination system based on a Global Positioning System (GPS) is generally used. However, for the reason such as obstacles within an indoor or urban environment, reception of a GPS signal is limited and thus it may be difficult to use the location determination system. Further, the location of the external electronic device may be measured based on a distance or an angle from, for example, at least one transmission end (for example, a base station) or identified based on the strength of a signal transmitted by the base station. At this time, based on an assumption that one base station includes one transmission point (for example, a base station antenna), it is possible to generate a coverage for the corresponding base station and estimate the location of at least one base station based on the strength of a signal transmitted by the one transmission point.